Santana's Turn
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Santana wasn't supposed to be Quinn 2.0. She wasn't supposed to be pregnant with his kid. It wasn't apart of her plan. But life didn't care.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. This is the 6th time this week she'd thrown up. She was going to have to stop eating that stupid cafeteria food and go back to her lemon water with cayenne pepper.

"You have an upset tummy, San." Brittany pointed out.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Thank you B for pointing out the obvious. I figured. I must have food poisoning."

Brittany grabbed her hand, "I can take you the nurse's office if you want."

"What's going on with you?" Quinn asked, walking into the bathroom stall. She looked suspiciously at the two best friends sitting on the floor.

"None of your business blondie." Santana spat.

"Santana is having a bad tummy week." Brittany explained. "She keeps throwing up."

Santana stood up, "I'm fine." She pulled a container of Tic Tacs out of her purse and put some in her mouth.

Quinn smirked, "I know what's going on."

"No one is asking for your input, princess."

"You must be pregnant." Quinn told her.

Brittany tilted her head in a confused manner, "I don't know what that means."

"It means she's having a baby."

Brittany shook her head, "No, the stork brings people babies."

"And I'm not having a baby." Santana argued. "That's disgusting."

Quinn shrugged, "It could be a possibility."

Santana scowled, "Trust me when I say, it's not. I'm not you."

Quinn sighed, "You should take a test."

"No. I'm not pregnant." Santana insisted.

**~Later That Day~**

Santana frowned while looking at the text message Quinn just sent her. She was coming over. That's the perfect way to end the perfect day. She did not need that bitch coming over and fucking up her mood.

"Sweetie, you hungry?" Santana's mother, Isabel asked.

Santana sighed, "No mother. I'm not."

"Your brother made steak. You love steak."

"What's going on with your face?" Santana questioned, changing the subject. "Is it frozen?"

"Botox injections." Isabel replied.

"Of course." Santana muttered under her breath.

Isabel started walking out of the room, but turned back around. "Oh and Quinn is downstairs. She has something for you."

Santana groaned, "Ugh. Send her away."

"Too late." Quinn said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Isabel said. She closed the door behind her as she left the room.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Fabray." Santana told her.

"Here." Quinn said, tossing Santana a CVS bag.

Santana picked the bag up, "What is this?" She turned the bag upside down and a pregnancy test fell out.

"Take the test." Quinn ordered.

"I thought this was already established in the bathroom this morning." Santana started. "I'm not pregnant."

Quinn pointed to the test, "Then taking the test just confirms that thought."

Santana sighed, "Fine. But once it comes out negative, I want you out of my house."

"Deal."

5 minutes later, the timer on Santana's cell phone went off. She walked back into her bathroom and picked up the test.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What does it say?"

Santana smiled, "Stupid little plus sign."

"I'm sorry Santana."

Santana shrugged, "Me too."

"Are you going to tell Sam?" Quinn wondered.

Santana turned to her, "Tell Sam what?"

"Well he should know that your pregnant with his child."

Santana snorted, "Please. Sam and I aren't having sex. This isn't his kid."

"Who's the father?"

Santana looked down at her hands, "Puck." She whispered.

"Who? I couldn't hear you."

"Noah fucking Puckerman." Santana practically yelled.

Quinn gasped, "What?"

"Like I said, Sam and I weren't having sex. And that big tub of lard Puck is dating wasn't putting out so he came to me." Santana explained. "Apparently he still hasn't learned how put a condom on properly. He's the only person I have slept with recently."

Quinn shook her head, "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." Santana answered.

"I'm here for you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Santana interrogated. "You and I aren't exactly besties anymore. I was a bitch to you when you got pregnant."

Quinn shrugged, "Because I've been in your shoes. You're going to need all the support you can get."

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to tell anyone about the bun baking in your oven? Brittany questioned. She, Quinn and Santana were the only people sitting in the choir room before glee club started.

Santana shrugged, "Well I might tell Puck. You guys better not say anything, though."

"I pinky swear." Brittany said holding out her pinky. Santana locked on her friend's pinky. "Are you going to tell Isabel and Richard?"

Santana shook her head, "No."

"But shouldn't they know?" Brittany questioned. "Your stomach is going to balloon up."

"I'm not having this kid." Santana insisted. "Telling my parents would be a complete waste of time."

"What about Eric and Alicia?"

Santana snorted, "They really don't need to know. Alicia would totally use that to her advantage."

"What are you guys doing in here?" Mercedes asked, walking in with Mike and Tina. Soon everyone else made their way in.

"We were having a private conversation." Santana snapped. "Stay out of it."

"Well sorry for interrupting." Mercedes defended.

"Whatever."

Puck smirked, "What crawled up your ass?"

Santana scowled, "Excuse me?"

"You're just kind of bitching on everyone even more than usual." Rachel pointed out. "We all noticed."

"Well sorry. I'm not having the best week."

"Your extensions not put in right?" Lauren teased.

"Bite me." Santana shot back. "Scratch that. You might try to eat me."

"Enough!" Mr. Schuester yelled. "All of you need to stop the drama and the bickering."

Rachel raised her hand, "Mr. Schuester, I have a few suggestions to make about a song I should sing for Nationals."

"Go ahead Rachel."

"I was thinking we should go out of our comfort zones and sing showtunes or songs from musicals." Rachel suggested. "Like something from Grease or Wicked or Hairspray."

"No way in hell." Puck said. "I'm not doing showtunes."

Santana raised her hand, "Mr. Schue can I go to the nurse?"

"What's wrong, Santana?"

"Berry's irritating voice is making me sick. I feel like I have to throw up."

"I guess you can go." Mr. Schue answered. Santana grabbed her bag and left the room.

"She's having a bad tummy week." Brittany added.

**~Later That Evening~**

"Hey baby sis." Alicia greeted. She sat next to Santana on their couch.

Santana groaned, "Ugh what do you want?"

Alicia shrugged, "Can't I hang out with my sister?"

"You're 22." Santana said. "Don't you have a life?"

"Yes." Alicia replied. "But I'm here right now.

"Whatever." Santana said. She grabbed her car keys. "Tell mom and dad I'm going out."

"Where?"

"None of your business. Just tell them I'll be back later."

After about 10 minutes of driving, Santana reached her destination. Puck's house. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Puck opened it.

"What's up, Lopez?"

"You and I need to talk." Santana stated simply. She made her way into his house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I don't have time for sex." Puck told her. "I'm taking Lauren out later on."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm not here for sex, Puckerman. Like I said, you and I need to talk."

Puck sat down, "Ok."

"I'm pregnant." Santana said.

"Whose the father?" Puck asked.

Santana shrugged, "Take a wild guess, Puck."

After a few seconds, Puck gasped. "No way. I am not the father of that thing."

"Well we had sex like a month ago and frog mouth sure isnt the father."

Puck put his head in his hands, "I can't be a father. I'm dating Lauren."

Santana frowned, "I dont give a rat's ass about tubby. She's the least of my concerns."

"How could you get pregnant?" Puck yelled. "You know how I was with Quinn."

Santana stood up, "Well excuse me. I know you arent exactly the smartest person, but it takes two people to make a baby. You were one of those people." She wasn't going to tell him how much that hurt. He was so quick to rush to Quinn's side when she was pregnant. Now Santana is the one with child and he could care less. That hurt.

Puck sighed, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll just get an abortion." Santana decided. "It will be over with before you know it."

"You want to get rid of it?" Puck repeated, shocked?

Santana laughed, "Duh. What else am I going to do?"

"Why don't you at least consider keeping it." Puck suggested.

Santana scoffed, "You must be high off your ass. I don't want to be a teen mom."

"It's my kid too." Puck reminded her. "Don't I get a say?"

Santana shook her head, "No, not really. I'm the one who has to be pregnant, not you. It's my body. Just because you couldn't play house with Quinn and her kid, doesn't mean I want you to."

"You're so difficult." Puck shot at her. "Why won't you at least humor the idea?"

"You would honestly raise a kid with me?" Santana asked. Puck shrugged and nodded.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Puck apologized. "You just caught me off guard. This is a pretty stressful conversation."

"Apology accepted." Santana replied. Puck pulled her into a hug.

"At least think about keeping it."

Santana sighed, "I can't be a mother. I don't want to be a mother."

"You can be anything."

"I'm not ready."

Puck snorted, "No one is every ready for a kid. But you got me. I'm here for you in all of this."

**~To Be Continued~**

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was pacing back and forth in Brittany's bedroom. She had just came from Puck's house and was telling her everything that went on.

"Santana I think you should keep it." Brittany said. "You can have a little baby."

Santana frowned, "Please don't remind me."

Quinn sighed, "If you dont want the baby, why not put him or her up for adoption?"

"Stop talking about it like it's a human." Santana ordered. "I'm trying to stay detatched."

"Wether you like it or not, you are pregnant with a baby. A baby that has a heartbeat and can feel. It's real. For the time being, you are responsible for another person." Quinn informed her. "I suggest you think wisely."

"Quinn don't preach to me." Santana ordered. "You werent exactly the smartest person when you were pregnant. Don't tell me what to do." She didn't want to remind Quinn about her fucked up pregnancy.

Quinn looked down at her hands. She didn't really have much more to say. She really wanted to help Santana.

"If you have a girl you can dress her up in cute little outfits." Brittany said. "And I can be Auntie Britt."

Santana smiled, "It's a little more complicated than that, Brit."

Brittany nodded, "Oh. When things get complicated, like my math homework, I watch That's So Raven on Netflix."

Santana laughed at her best friend. She wished her life was as simple and carefree as Brittany's. "I'm not in the mood for That's So Raven."

"I think you should talk to your parents." Quinn told her.

Santana shook her head, "They don't need to know."

Quinn nodded, "I think they do."

Santana sighed, "I'm done talking about this. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

**~Later That Day~**

Santana sighed as she walked into her house. It was good to be home. Her mood changed when she saw her family sitting in the living room almost like they were waiting for her. "What's going on?"

"Sweetie, sit down." Isabel instructed. Santana hesitantly obeyed. "Your friend Quinn called us."

"What did she want?"

Richard sighed, "She told us you were pregnant." He was failing to hide the anger in his eyes.

Santana shot up, "She told you?"

"How could you not tell us?" Isabel asked.

Richard shook his head, "We raised you better than this." He yelled. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry." Santana pleaded. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You could have told us." Isabel said.

Santana shook her head, "I couldn't. Look at how you're reacting."

"I dont think I have ever been more disappointed in you." Richard yelled at her. "This tops all the really stupid ass things you've ever done in your life."

"Daddy I..." Santana started, but her father cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it." Richard snapped. "Its like your not my daughter. I can't even look at you right now.

Santana walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She was almost sobbing by the time she made it to her bed. Quinn just couldn't wait to ruin her life. She had absolutely no right to do what she did. She didn't know anything. Santana picked up her phone and dialed Quinn's number.

"San, before you yell at me, I just want to say sorry." Quinn apologized.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Santana snapped. "My parents can barely look at me right now. They hate me."

"They don't hate you." Quinn argued.

Santana shook her head, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You couldn't wait to knock me down so you could pull yourself back up."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You couldn't stand being second to me. You did the exact same thing when you told Sue about my boob job." Santana reminded her.

"I thought you and I got over that."

"Just don't talk to me. Stay out of my life, and my way." Santana ordered. She hung up before Quinn had time to reply.

"Sweetie, let's talk." Isabel said, walking into her daughter's room.

Santana wiped her eyes, "You want to yell at me now that dad is done?"

Isabel sat down, "No. I just want to talk and be the more level headed parent at the moment."

"Im sorry." Santana apologized. "Sorry I screwed up again and I'm not as perfect as Alicia."

Isabel shook her head, "No one is asking you to be Alicia."

Santana scoffed, "Please. I catch the remarks and looks you and dad would send me whenever Alicia would bring home an A+ essay, or a ribbon or some trophy. You're a psychiatrist and dad is a surgeon. You're both doctors. You guys strive for perfection and I'm the ugly duckling in this family of swans. Me getting pregnant was just the icing on the cake."

Isabel pulled Santana into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Mom I don't want to do this. I don't think I'm cut out to be a mother. I want an abortion."

Isabel swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat. She was trying really hard not to cry in front of her daughter. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there, ok?" Santana nodded. "I will call a doctor and try to schedule you an appointment. Now did you tell Sam that you were pregnant?"

Santana took a deep breath, "Mom, it's not Sam's baby."

"What do you mean it's not his baby?"

"I cheated on him." Santana answered. "With Puck."

"Noah?" Isabel corrected.

"Yeah. Noah."

Isabel sighed and tried not to have a breakdown. "We can talk more in the tomorrow." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I will see you in the morning." She got up and left Santana's room. She walked into her room.

"You talked to her?" Richard asked his wife.

Isabel sighed and nodded, "Yes. I feel like we played a bigger part in this then we think."

Richard shook his head, "You and I didn't not get Santana pregnant."

"We are perfectionists. Santana isn't and we pushed her into a lot of negative influences. The pressure of living up to our expectations is driving her to the brink of breaking." Isabel informed him.

"Please don't use your therapist powers on me." Richard ordered.

"You and I need to stop being Richard and Isabel Lopez, the doctors and start being Richard and Isable Lopez, the parents." Isabel ordered.

"We were parenting just fine." Richard argued.

Isabel scoffed, "No we weren't. Look at were we are. We have a pregnant 16 year old daughter who is a sophomore in high school and her boyfriend is not even the father of the baby. We are as dysfunctional as they come."

**~The Next Day~**

Santana was at her locker when Puck came up to her. "Hey."

"Hi Puckerman." Santana greeted. "My parents know that I am having your kid."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Puck asked.

Santana groaned, "Horrible. My mom made me a doctor's appointment for tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Puck nodded, "Sure." He frowned. "I have a thing with Lauren."

"Ok." Santana replied.

Puck shook his head, "I promise I will be there. Call me and tell me the time."

"Alright." Santana said. "See you in glee."

**~To Be Continued~**

**Oh My God! I am on a writing rampage at the moment because I'm home sick with the flu and have nothing better to do. In this chapter I explored a bit of Santana and her dysfunctional life. In the next chapter I will try to explore Puck's.**


	4. Chapter 4

Puck stepped into his house and smiled. His date with Lauren went on without a hitch. He was slowly inching his way into her pants. The downside was he felt like he was forgetting something. Something big and important.

"Hi Noah." His mother, Allison greeted.

"Hey ma." Puck greeted back. He kissed his mother's cheek.

"How was your date with Lauren?" Allison asked.

Puck smiled, "It was great. I just felt distracted throughout the date, though."

"Something you want to talk about?"

Puck shrugged, "I would, but I can't remember." His phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Brittany was calling him. "Hey Britt."

"Where are you?" Brittany asked.

"I am in my house, on my way to my bedroom." Puck replied. "Why?"

"Santana is upset with you right now." Brittany told him. "You forgot something."

Suddenly something in Puck's brain snapped. Santana had that doctor's appointment today. "Oh shit. She had that doctor's appointment today."

"She's at my house, crying." Brittany added. "She says you don't care about her."

Puck sighed, "Can I come over and talk to her?"

"She said she doesn't want to see you." Brittany said. "Ever again."

Puck frowned, "Did you go to the doctor with her?"

"Yeah." Brittany answered. "We looked at the baby on a computer and I have no idea on how it got in there. The doctor said it's about 5 weeks old. And we heard it's heartbeat."

"Sounds like I missed out on a lot." Puck replied, glumly.

Brittany nodded, "You did. Even though she acts like she doesn't care, Santana really wanted you to be there."

"Can I at least talk to her?"

"I'll see." Brittany hands her cell phone to Santana.

"Hello?" Santana said. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Santana it's me." Puck told her. Next, all he heard was the dial tone. She hung up on him. Puck sighed and tossed himself onto his bed.

He had majorly fucked up. Like always. He tried to be a good dad when Quinn was pregnant, but all she did was push him away. He felt like he was getting a second chance with Santana, but he lost all chances with her now. He heard someone knock on his door. He looked up and saw Finn.

"Hey." Puck greeted.

"Why do you look so sad?" Finn asked. "You just went on a date with Lauren. Isn't she your dream girl?"

Puck sighed, "I think Santana hates me."

"What did you do now?"

"I can't tell you." Puck said. "I promised I wouldn't."

Finn frowned, "We're bros. We tell each other everything, right?"

"You'll take it to the grave?" Puck questioned. Finn gave him a nod. "Santana is pregnant."

"I didn't know her and Sam were sleeping with each other." Finn said. He smiled, "Go Sam."

Puck sighed, "I'm the dad, stupid."

Finn gave him a blank stare. He just shook his head, "Puck you really need to learn to keep it in your pants. Did you not learn anything from last year?"

"I don't need a lecture from you." Puck snapped. "I could use my best friend at a time like this."

"Sorry."

"Santana said she had a doctor's appointment today." Puck continued. "And I also had a date with Lauren today. I forgot the appointment and now Santana isn't talking to me. Brittany said she was crying. Santana never cries."

"When did you and Santana even become...involved again?" Finn asked.

"About a month and a half ago." Puck replied. "Brittany said she's 5 weeks along."

Finn patted Puck on the shoulder. "Sorry dude. What are you going to do?"

Puck shrugged, "Santana doesn't want it. She told me she wanted to have an abortion."

"Are you ok with that?"

Puck shook his head, "No. I don't know what I want, but I do know that abortion isn't it. Santana and I really just need to talk. I'll try tomorrow."

Finn snorted, "Good luck. Santana is the most stubborn person on Earth."

"She's going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

"Or never." Finn added.

Puck frowned

* * *

><p>Puck was walking the the hall the next morning when he spotted Santana by her locker. He walked over to her. "Hi."<p>

Santana looked at him and turned the other way. Puck grabbed her wrist. "Let me go." Santana ordered.

"We need to talk." Puck told her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Santana told him.

"Santana." Puck pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't mean anything to me." Santana said.

Puck pulls Santana into an empty classroom. "Look, I know I screwed up."

"Where were you at anyway?" Santana asked. "What was more important than coming to my appointment?" Puck just looked down at his hands. "Answer the damn question."

Puck took a deep breath, "I was on a date with Lauren and I forgot."

Santana stayed silent. If she wasn't pregnant she would be kicking his ass right now. "Of course. I come in second to Lauren. I always come in second."

"You're being ridiculous." Puck argued.

Santana scowled, "Really? I come in second to Quinn, Mercedes, football, hell even Lauren." She said Lauren in a disgusted tone. "I've always just accepted it and kept quiet but I'm sick of it."

"I know you hate me right now." Puck started. "But please dont take your anger for me out on our baby."

Santana's expression didn't falter. "I'll talk to you later."

"Santana why won't you talk to me now?" Puck almost yelled. "We're right here."

"I dont want to talk to you right now." Santana answered.

Puck grabbed her hand, "Please."

"I've made my decision." Santana insisted.

"Sleep on it." Puck suggested. "I don't think you're doing the right thing."

"I'm doing the right thing for me."

"Could you drop the bitchy queen bee act and listen to me?" Puck snapped. "I'm the father. Don't I deserve some say in how things go?"

"Bye Puck." Santana said. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom.

Puck sighed. That did not go how he imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mija I scheduled you an appointment." Isabel told her daughter.

Santana looked up from her laptop, "When?"

"Wednesday at 3." Isabel answered.

"Ok." Santana replied, calmly. She refused to cry or let herself get worked up over the situation. "Thanks mom."

"Sweetie do you want to talk about this?" Isabel asked. "This will probably be one of the hardest things you will ever have to do in your life."

Santana sighed, "No mom. I don't need you to be my therapist."

"I just don't want you walking around carrying guilt, or regret."

"I will be fine." Santana insisted. She was trying to convince herself that she was ok. Lying protected her from her emotions. From how much things hurt.

Isabel sighed. "Ok." She walked out of Santana's room.

As soon as Isabel was gone, Santana's phone rang. "Hello?" She said after answering.

"Hey it's me."

Santana instantly perked up, "Matt. What's up?"

"Oh just hanging around my house." Matt replied. "What's up with you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

Santana sighed, "I miss you so much. My life is nothing but drama right now."

"You want to talk?" Matt asked.

"This is more of a face-to-face conversation." Santana replied. She heard the doorbell ring. "When are you coming back out here to visit?" She started walking down the stairs to answer the door.

Matt sighed, "I don't know. My parents are starting to like Columbus."

Santana groaned, "Ugh. Hold on, somebody is at the door." She answered the door and saw a grinning Matt staring at her. "Matt?"

"Yeah, Lopez." Matt said, still smiling.

Santana practically jumped into his arms. "Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

"My parents hated Columbus." Matt told her. "We're moving back out here. Until we find a house, we are staying with my grandparents."

"I missed you so fucking much." Santana replied honestly. She was so excited, she started crying.

Matt pulled back. "I missed you too." He wiped away one of her tears. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

Santana shrugged, "Sorry. I just missed you so much." She closed the front door. "I'm just an emotional mess."

Matt rolled his eyes, "How long have we known each other?"

"Since we were infants." Santana answered.

Matt nodded, "I can tell when you're hiding something from me. Fess up."

Santana groaned. Matt knew her too well. She was about to open her mouth when she heard her mother's voice.

"Matt!" They heard Isabel exclaim. "What are you doing here?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Her mother knew how to ruin a moment.

Matt smiled, "I'm here to stay. No more Columbus."

"Its so nice to see you." Isabel said, pulling Matt into a hug.

"You too, Isabel."

"Are you staying for dinner? I'm making Spaghetti."

Matt shook his head, "No. I just wanted to stop by and say hi to Santana." He gave her one final hug. "I'll come by tomorrow." He started towards the door.

Santana gave him a wave, "Bye."

"I'm glad Matt's back." Isabel said. "I always liked him."

Santana nodded, "Me too."

**~The Next Day~**

Santana planned on staying in bed for the day. She woke up to an extreme case of morning sickness and now a wave of fatigue had hit her like a ton of bricks. A 24 hour nap sounded excellent at the moment.

She heard someone knock on her bedroom door. "Go away, mom. I'm tired.

"Its me." She heard Matt say.

Santana sighed, "Come in."

Matt walked into her room, "Hey lazy. Get out of bed."

Santana sat up so she could face Matt, "I'm not feeling so good today."

"Whats going on?" Matt asked.

Santana sighed, "I just have no energy."

Matt nodded, "Ok. So tell me about this insane drama going on in your life. We didnt get to it last night."

Santana took a deep breath. She didn't know where to begin. Should she start with Puck and Lauren? Her and Sam? Finn and Quinn? "It all started on Valentine's Day."

After about an hour of explaining, Santana was finally up to the part where she got pregnant. "And now I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm pregnant." Santana repeated. She shuddered. The word felt acid on her tongue.

"Holy shit." Was the first thing Matt said after hearing his best friend talk.

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Holy shit, indeed."

"And Puckerman is the dad."

"Yeah."

"What about your boyfriend, Sam?" Matt asked. "I thought you liked him."

"I do." Santana insisted. "I haven't told him, though. Only my parents, Britt, Puck and Quinn know."

"Quinn?" Matt repeated. "I didn't know you guys were talking again."

"I dont even know." Santana replied. "She told my parents I was pregnant and I haven't talked to her since."

"Why did she tell them?"

"She said she wanted to help me or some shit."

Matt shrugged, "Maybe she did want to help."

"The only person Quinn wants to help, is herself. It's always been like that."

"Are you going to keep it?" Matt asked her.

Santana shook her head, "No. My mom scheduled me an appointment to have an abortion."

Matt shook his head, slightly. Not in a disapproving way, but in a shocked way. "Are you serious?" Santana nodded. "San, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah." Santana replied. "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Someone else is, then. Adoption is a smart choice." Matt suggested.

"I've made my decision."

"Obviously not a very thought-out one."

Santana stayed silent. She hated when people tried to stop her from doing what she wanted. She probably shouldn't have told anyone she was pregnant and had the abortion quietly.

"What should I do?"

Matt shrugged, "Wait for a while. Clear your mind."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"If everyone is telling you to do it, dont you think she should."

Santana groaned, "You know how I hate listening to people."

"Santana you are about to make a life changing decision. This isn't about what outfit you're going to wear to a party. You're having a baby."

Santana cringed at Matt's words. "I know."

"Your my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Santana smiled. She always felt at ease after she talked to Matt. "Thank you."

Matt shrugged, "It's what I do. I give good advice. I'm thinking of becoming a therapist."

Santana laughed. Something she hadn't done in a while. "I wouldn't go that far."

**~The Next Morning~**

Santana walked over to Puck, who was standing by his locker. "Hi Puckerman."

"Hi Santana." Puck greeted, not turning away from his locker to face her. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"About what?"

"My mom scheduled me an appointment for Wednesday." Santana told him.

Puck frowned, "Thanks for telling me."

"And I canceled it." Santana added.

Puck turned around. He was really hoping that Santana was not mind fucking him. "Why?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm kind of an act on impulse person." Puck nodded. "But, this is a serious matter. And after hours of thinking and talking, I've decided to take my time with this decision."

"So you're keeping it?" Puck asked.

"Just give me a few days to think it over." Santana said.

Puck nodded, "Deal." He said.

**~To Be Continued~**

Hi, so I'm going to have Matt be in this story because I liked his and Santana's friendship and it kind of pissed me off when they wrote him out of the show.


	6. Chapter 6

Boredom. That was the thing Santana was feeling. A perfect Saturday afternoon and she had nothing to do. Normally, she would find a party to go to, but those were out of the question. Being pregnant was really boring.

"Eric what are you doing today?" Santana asked her older brother.

My friends and I are going to the gym." Eric replied. "Would you like to join?"

Santana shook her head, "No thanks."

"Why don't you hang out with Matt." Eric suggested.

I would, but he is out furniture shopping with his parents." Santana replied. "They found a new house."

"Brittany?"

"Brittany is at the dentist."

"Well you could always spend time with Alicia." Matt teased.

Santana frowned at the suggestion. "Alicia is not my best friend. Everytime I walk past her, she looks at my stomach and frowns."

"Speaking of your stomach, what are you going to do with the baby?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm still thinking of that."

"Are you going to make up your mind when your water breaks, Ms. Inconclusive?" Eric joked.

I told Puck in a few days." Santana replied. "I'm still trying to come to terms with everything."

Eric nodded, "Ok. I gotta go. See you later." He slung his gym bag over his shoulder and walked out of the house.

Santana groaned. Now that she wasn't talking to anyone, she was bored again. She lifted up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Santana stopped on Puck's name and dialed his number.

"Hello Lopez." Puck greeted.

Santana sighed, "Puckerman I am bored."

Puck gasped, "Oh my goodness. We have to call 911 because Santana Lopez is bored."

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"I'm babystting." Puck replied.

"Great. I'll come over and help." Santana said. His sister, Jasmine was a sweetheart. "See you in 10 minutes." She hung up.

**~At Puck's House~**

Once Santana stepped inside Puck's house, she wanted to turn around. She saw Puck holding a baby in his hands. "What is that?" Santana asked.

"Well Santana, people usually call them babies." Puck answered, sarcastically.

"I know that, smart one."

"My little cousin, Caleb." Puck answered. "My mom, aunt, cousins, and sister went to a spa for the day. I'm watching the baby."

Santana didn't know why she felt so nervous. Shockingly, she loved kids, but babies made put her on edge. They were so fragile, gentle, and delicate. She didn't know how to handle that. "Should I go?"

"Lopez, you and I are on babysitting duty." Puck announced.

Santana shook her head, "No we are not."

"Sit." Puck ordered. Santana reluctantly obeyed. "Hold him while I fix his bottle."

Santana frowned, "No." Despite her plea, Puck put the baby in Santana's arms. "What if I drop him?"

Puck snorted, "You won't drop him. Trust me."

Santana took a deep breath and looked down at the baby, "Well Caleb, you're a cutie."

"See Santana, you're fine." Puck said, shaking the bottle in his hands.

"I'm used to people over 5 years old." Santana explained. "Babies make me nervous."

"You seem to be doing just fine." Puck complimented. He handed Santana the bottle.

Santana smiled, "How old is he?"

"Four months." Puck answered.

Santana looked down at the baby, "He's very big for four months."

Puck laughed, "Yeah. He has the body of a football player. Very stocky."

"Hi Caleb." Santana greeted. "You're such a cutie pie."

Puck scoffed, "He's alright. Not cuter than me."

Santana pursed her lips, "I don't know. He might have you beat."

"That hurts, Lopez."

"I mean, look at him. He's adorable."

"That's only because he's related to me." Puck decided.

Santana rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

Puck was about to tell Santana about how cute their kid would be when he remembered Santana was still on the fence about the baby.

"Why'd you get so silent?" Santana questioned.

"Sorry. My brain kind of floats."

"Thinking about something?"

Puck shook his head, "Not really."

Santana looked back down at Caleb, "He's done." Puck held his hands out,

"Ok, hand him to me so I can burp him." Santana handed Caleb over.

"When did you become such a good babysitter?" Santana asked.

"Watching my sister."

"You're really good at it." Santana complimented. Puck smiled,

"Thank you." He heard Caleb let out a small burp. "Ok, you can go to sleep now."

"I haven't seen this side of you in a long time." Santana told him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're caring and generous side."

"I don't see much of your's either, San."

"I'm not a big fan of my caring side. Being mean is much more fun."

"If you say so."

"I do. Being nice takes too much effort."

Puck laughed and put Caleb in his playpen, "He is finally sleep. I was trying to get him to go to sleep for an hour."

"You look like you could use a nap."

Puck nodded, "I could."

"You're so good with babies."

"Thanks. So are you."

"Really?" Santana was shocked. She had never been good with kids.

"Yeah. Just be glad you didn't have to change a diaper."

Santana's nose scrunched up, "I'm glad."

"If he wakes up and needs a diaper change, you are going to change it." Puck said.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"I've never changed a diaper before."

"It's easy. All you have to do is wipe and powder." Puck explained.

"And try not to get peed on."

Santana's face fell. "If I get peed on, I will kick your ass."

**~A Few Hours Later~**

Puck squinted as the light hit his eyes. He must've fallen asleep. He looked to the left and didn't see Santana sitting next him.

"Help me." He heard Santana say. He turned around and saw her holding a crying Caleb.

"Why doesn't he have a diaper on?" Puck asked, rushing over to help Santana.

"I was trying to change his diaper, but he just peed on my shirt." Santana told him, frantically.

Puck burst into laughter, "You big dork. Hand him to me." Santana willingly gave Caleb to Puck.

"My shirt is runied." Santana cried.

"Go put it in the washing machine and put one of my shirts on." Santana started up the stairs to Puck's bedroom. Once she was inside, she turned to his drawers, but she saw something that caught her eye. It was her sonogram picture from last week. Brittany must've given it to him. Santana felt strangely happy about the fact that he kept the picture on this dresser. It showed that he cared more than she thought he did. That meant a lot.

When she made it back downstairs, Puck was sitting back on the couch holding Caleb. "I see that you were able to change his diaper."

"It was easy."

Santana looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding? That was a horrible experience."

"That's why I took a picture of you holding him like a crazy person."

Santana gasped and hit Puck's shoulder. "I can't believe you."

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I'm thinking of putting it on Facebook."

Santana eyes narrowed, "I have pictures of you, too. From when we were young. You in cowboy boots and Toy Story pajamas."

The color drained from Puck's face. "Fine, Lopez."

"What time is your family supposed to be back?" Santana asked.

"My just called and said they would be here in a few minutes." "This was a fun experience. Save for getting peed on."

Puck smiled and laced his fingers in with Santana's. "We make a pretty good team, Lopez."

Santana sighed heavily. "You'd make a great dad." She replied honestly. Spending the day with Puck was making her pro abortion decision a very hard one. She was starting to see herself keeping this baby more and more with each passing second. And it scared her.

**~Later That Day~**

"Santana, Puck told me something very interesting." Matt said, over the phone.

"What?"

"You helped him babysit." Matt replied, shocked.

Santana nodded, "Yes. And I actually enjoyed it."

Matt laughed, "That's even more shocking. I thought babies made you nervous."

"They still do." Santana said. "Matt, I'm scared."

"Of babies?" Matt asked.

"No, stupid. I think I'm warming up to the idea of keeping the baby." Santana answered.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Just trust your gut. And everything that's meant to happen, will happen."

"Don't go all philosophical on me."

"I'm being serious, San. This is nothing to play around with."

Santana thought about what Matt said. It made sense. "I'll call you back."

"Bye." Matt hung up.

Santana sat down on her bed. She looked down at her stomach. "I think I might be keeping you."


	7. Chapter 7

Puck sat in Santana's dark bedroom, nervously. She said she had something important to tell him. Usually, serious conversations with Santana did not end very well. He knew that this conversation was about their baby, and that made it seem even more nerve-wrecking.

"So," Puck started. He was still trying to figure out what to say. "You wanted to speak to me."

Santana nodded, "Yes. I've been thinking a lot about this baby. And the thought of carrying it for the next seven and a half months and then raising it scares the hell out of me."

Puck frowned. He knew where this conversation was going. He just had to mentally brace himself for losing yet another one of his children.

"But I'm deciding to keep it." Santana continued.

"It's ok. I understand you don't want to be a moth...wait you want to keep it?" Puck asked. He was really confused.

Santana nodded, "Could've swore I just said that. Try to keep up."

"But, why? You were so pro-abortion last week."

"I changed my mind." Santana answered.

Puck shook his head, "Promise me."

"Excuse me?"

"Changing your mind isn't good enough." Puck said. "Quinn changed hers...a lot."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't Quinn Fabray." Santana snapped. She was sick of being compared to Quinn.

Puck sighed. "Promise me. Please."

"I promise you that I am keeping the baby." Santana said. She ran her hand through her hair.

Puck stood up, but quickly sat back down. Now that he knew Santana was keeping the baby, he should have felt relieved, and somewhat happy. All he was feeling was nervous.

"So we're really doing this?"

Santana nodded, "Yes."

"What do we do next?" Puck questioned.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been pregnant before."

"Well we have to tell our parents first." Puck pointed out.

"And you have to tell that thing you're dating." Santana added.

Puck shot her a look, "Be nice."

"Sorry. Force of habit."

They stayed in a tense silence for what seemed like hours. Neither one of them had anything to say. The silence was interrupted by the sound of her door opening.

"Santana, where is...oh hi Noah." Isabel greeted, stepping into Santana's room.

Puck smiled, "Hi Isabel."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Isabel asked.

"No." Puck said. He looked at his watch, "I'm supposed to be at my aunt's house in 20 minutes, actually."

Isable nodded, "Ok. Santana dinner is ready. It was nice seeing you."

"You too, Isabel." Puck replied. As Isabel was walking out, Puck stood up. "I should get going."

"Alright. I'll call you, later." The two made their way down the staircase and Santana walked Puck to the door. Once Puck was gone, Santana walked to the kitchen.

"What was Pucm doing here?" Richard asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"We were talking, dad." Santana answered. She and her dad hadn't been speaking to each other ever since he found out she was pregnant.

"About?"

"Things." Santana snapped. "Is the that enough for you or would you like a play-by-play?"

"Santana that's enough." Isabel warned. "Now let's all just eat dinner."

"I'm not hungry, mom." Santana replied, pushing the plate away.

"Are you afraid the starch from the potatoes will go straight to your thighs?" Alicia teased.

"Alicia, why don't you stick the potatoes right up your..." Santana was cut off by her mother slamming her hand on the table.

"Enough! All of you guys." Isabel snapped. She turned to Santana. "Sweetie why aren't you hungry?"

"The smell is making me sick and my stomach is in knots."

"Would you like me to make you something else?"

Santana shook her head, "No. I'll just eat something later."

"Are you sure?" Isabel questioned. "I don't want you to be hungry."

"Yeah." Santana reassured. She took a deep breath. "I actually have something I want to tell you guys."

"Can it wait until dinner is over?"

"Not really. It's important. I've decided to keep the baby." Santana announced. As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a dead silence.

"Oh really?"

Santana nodded, "Yes. I've given it a lot of thought and I want to keep my baby. I didn't think I wasn't really thinking clearly when I wanted to have the abortion."

The room fell silent again. Eric absent-mindedly searched through his phone, Alicia looked at her nails, Isabel shot glances at her husband who seemed to have tuned out.

"Well that's good news sweetie." Isabel said, trying to stay positive.

"Dad, do you have anything to say?" Santana asked.

Richard shook his head, "No."

"You aren't happy that I'm not having the abortion?"

"Santana this is not a "happy" situation. You shouldn't have screwed up and gotten pregnant in the first place."

"Richard that was a little uncalled for." Isabel said, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

Richard shook his head, "No it was not. Its been in the air ever since we found out she was pregnant. Why should we be happy our 16 year old daughter is choosing to have a baby in high school. She obviously cannot be an individual and do her own thing. She's following in the footsteps of that Fabray girl. Everything she does, Santana does."

Santana felt as if she had been slapped in the face. This felt worse than the time Sue demoted her to the bottom of the pyramid and when she found out Matt was moving, combined. Her throat went dry and her hands got clammy. "Thanks for telling me how you really feel." She got up and walked away from the table.

Santana made it to her room and grabbed an old gym bag from her closet. She threw in a few articles of clothing. There was no way in hell she was staying at her home after that trainwreck of a conversation she just had. Once her bag was packed she dialed Brittany's number.

"Hi San." Brittany greeted.

"B, can I spend the night?" Santana asked.

"Of course." Brittany said. "My cat misses you."

Santana laughed, "I miss Lord Tubbington."

"I'll go make some popcorn. I will see you when you get here." She hangs up.

* * *

><p>"Should I make us so fondue?" Brittany asked, sitting down a bowl of popcorn on her bed.<p>

"No thanks. Maybe next time."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Lord Tubbington fell asleep in my sink, again. I don't want to move him because he has a temper when he gets woken up. Thats how my dad almost lost a finger."

Santana laughed. Brittany always put a smile on her face. "I'll see him in the morning."

"Why do you look so sad, San?"

"My dad hates me." Santana replied, her voice breaking.

Brittany shook her head, "Parents can't hate their children."

Santana scoffed, "Have you met my dad? I'm a big failure to him."

"Your dad just has really really high standards." Brittany corrected.

"I'm keeping the baby, Brittany." Santana announced, softly.

Brittany smiled, "So I'm going to be auntie?"

Santana nodded, "Yes."

"This is so exciting. I hope you have a girl so you can name her Brittany Susan Lopez-Puckerman."

"If we have a girl, I will name for after you. I promise."

"This is happy news. Why is your dad so mad?" Brittany asked.

"Because I'm 16." Santana answered. "That's not a good look."

"But all those girls on 16 and Pregnant are like, celebrites. They're on TV and magazines."

Santana shook her head, "Those girls never have anything good going for them. Two of them are in and out of jail, one of the girls is getting divorced, and none of those girls have good baby daddies."

"Stop being so negative, San." Brittany ordered. "We can focus on all the bad things tomorrow. Tonight, we are going to eat like four tubs of Rocky Road, watch every Julia Roberts movie I own, and then go through all my People magazines and make fun of all the celebrities that have love handles." She held out her pinky.

Santana grabbed her pinky, "Ok. I'll try."

"You're going to do better than try. You're going to succeed."

Santana nodded. Brittany was right. She had gone through enough negative for one day. "Where's the ice cream?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam, you and I need to talk." Santana told him, as he walked into her house.

Sam looked surprised, "Oh. We usually just make out in your room, but I guess talking is fine."

"I've decided to change things up." Santana told him, her voice shaky. She needed to break up with him before he found out she was pregnant.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sam asked.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"But, why? I thought we were doing ok."

"You're boring me." Santana lied. She really liked Sam. she just didn't want to string him along the way Quinn did Finn.

"There's something you won't tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you look me in the eyes and break up with me?"

_Because I'm lying to you_, Santana thought. "I can't tell you the truth."

"Don't you think you owe me that much?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No." Santana said quickly. It wasn't a complete lie. She cheated on him. As in, the past.

"Then tell me." Sam practically pleaded.

Santana swallowed hard. Telling Sam was harder than she though it would be. She didn't want him to be the guy who gets cheated on by every girlfriend he has. That was embarrassing and it made Santana seem like she was like Quinn. "I'm pregnant."

"How?" Sam questioned. "We never had sex." When Santana stayed silent, Sam started to get worried, "Please tell me you're like Mary and you got pregnant by the grace of God."

Santana shook her head, "No."

Sam stood up and started pacing around the room. After a few minutes, he finally spoke up, "Who was it?"

"What?" Santana asked. She stopped paying attention.

"Who did you cheat on me with? Who's the father?"

Santana put her head in her hands, "It's Puckerman."

The silence and the tension in the room was incredibly thick. Sam was livid and Santana could see it written all over his face. She had never seen him like this before and it scared her.

Sam stood up, "Bye Santana." He started towards the door, but Santana grabbed his arm. "Let me go."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I really am."

Sam yanked his arm out of Santana's grasp. "Yeah. I thought you were different. You're just like Quinn. A cheater."

"No I'm not." Santana argued.

Sam shrugged Santana's words off, "Yes you are." He turned away and walked out of Santana's room.

**~The Next Morning~**

Puck was walking down the hall towards the gym when he spotted Santana by her locker. He decided to go over and talk to her. "Hey baby mama."

"Don't call me that." Santana told him, sourly.

Puck frowned, "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Sam and I broke up." Santana answered.

"What happened with you and big mouth?" Puck asked.

"I told him I was pregnant and we broke up."

"Sorry, San."

Santana shrugged, "Whatever."

"Its not meant to be. You have bigger things to worry about."

Santana rolled her eyes, "So do you." She looked at her watch. "I have a doctor's appointment in two hours. Do you think you can make it?"

Puck thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I can't. I have a math test. Mrs. Gonzalez said if I need to get at least a C- on this test or I might flunk Algebra 2."

Santana nodded, "Ok. It'll just be me and my mom."

"I'll talk to you later." Puck gave her a hug and started walking off to the Spanish wing of the school.

Santana closed her locker and started walking to her biology class. She didn't notice a fuming Lauren staring at her.

**~Later That Day~**

Puck sat down in his chair waiting for history class tobe done with. He had a sub today so no one was actually doing any work. He just wanted to call Santana and see if she made it to her appointment.

"Why so jumpy, Puckerman?" Lauren asked.

Puck turned to Lauren, "Nothing. I was just wondering about Santana's doctor appointment. She told me she wasn't feeling well."

"You and Santana are spending a lot of time together. Especially these last two weeks." Lauren pointed out.

_Because two weeks ago Santana decided to keep the baby_, Puck thought. "Santana is one of my best friends. It's been that way since before you and I started dating."

"You guys were also fuck buddies all last year." Lauren added.

"Why are you on my case?" Puck snapped.

"Because I saw you and Santana talking in hushed tones this morning and then you hugged her." Lauren admitted. "Something is going on and I want you to tell me."

Puck shook his head, "Santana would kill me if I told you."

"I don't care about Santana. Are you guys sleeping together?"

Puck shook his head, "No."

Lauren let out a sigh of relief. "Then what can be worse than that?"

"Well I slept with her." Puck said. "And she's...pregnant."

Lauren eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Only once. Nine weeks ago."

"Is that supposed to make it any better?" Lauren snapped. The bell rang and she stood up.

"Sorry. You and I weren't having sex and Santana offered." Puck tried to explain. He was digging a bigger hole for himself.

"You are such a disgusting pig." Lauren spat. "I'm done with you."

Puck rushed out of the door to catch up to Lauren. "Lauren I'm sorry. It was before we were even serious. Before we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"It doesn't change anything."

"Can you at least talk to me?" Puck begged.

Lauren shook her head, "No. I said what I had to say."

**~With Santana~**

Santana sat back on the cold, hard table, waiting for her doctor to come in. She never really liked hospitals and Brittany always went with her to make light of the situation. She didn't even have the father of her child with her. It was just her and her mom.

"What time is it?" Santana asked.

"Just a few minutes after ten." Isabel replied, looking at her watch.

"I just want this appointment to be over." Santana groaned.

Isabel chuckled, "It hasn't even started, sweetheart." She looked at her phone. "Your father just called."

"Oh." Santana replied. "When does he get back from his medical conference?"

"Two days." Isabel answered.

Santana wouldn't mind if he stayed in Los Angeles longer than needed. It was actually peaceful when he wasn't around causing tension. "Great."

"Why the attitude?"

"You know dad hates me."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "That's a lie. He's just having a hard time accepting the fact that you are pregnant. Not all parents are open and supportive in the beginning."

"He can at least try to hide his disgust in this situation."

Isabel was about to reply when she heard the door open. The ultrasound technician, Sara walked in. "Hi Santana."

"Hi." Santana greeted.

"How are you feeling today?" Sara asked.

"Just really tired today." Santana replied. "More than usual."

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

Santana nodded, "Yes."

Sara typed something into her computer. "Ok, let's look at your baby. Lift up your shirt, please." Santana did what she was told. Sara got the gel off of her desk and squirted some onto Santana's stomach. "Ok let's see the...oh."

"What's going on?" Santana asked, suddenly becoming curious and concerned.

"Santana did anything happen at your last ultrasound appointment?"

Santana shook her head, "No. We just looked at the baby and I got a picture. Is anything else supposed to happen?"

"No. It just looks like there is another baby in there."

"What?" Isabel and Santana both said in unison.

"You're having twins."

"Where'd the other one come from?"

"One usually hides behind the other." Sara explained. "Congratulations."

"I just came to terms with the fact that I'm having one baby and another one pops up." Santana said.

"Mija, calm down."

"Twins?" Santana repeated. "Like more than one? Are you sure? Is that accurate?"

Sara nodded, "Yes. More than one. I'll print you out a picture."

**~That Night~**

Puck stared at the sonogram picture Santana handed him with complete disbelief. "Twins?"

"Yes. We are having twins."

"Like two babies?" Puck asked.

"Yup Puckerman. Twins means two babies."

"Oh my God."

"Calm down before you have a panic attack." Santana ordered.

"I can't calm down. Were having two babies. Two. That's like double everything."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Double everything."

Puck handed the picture back to Santana. "I told Lauren. She and I are over."

"You told her what?"

"That I cheated on her and you're pregnant."

"Well I didn't tell her, so she shouldn't know."

Santana groaned, "Great. Another person knows."

"Don't you think we should start telling people?" Puck asked. "If you're keeping them, people are going to notice."

"I know. I'll cross that bridge when I'm ready to."

Puck's phone beeped and he saw he had a text message from Matt. "Matt said to get on Jacob Ban Isreal's website."

Santana made a face, "Why would I do that? No one wants to read his crap."

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. Just do it."

Santana reluctantly grabbed her laptop and logged onto Jacob's website. Her eyes practically popped out of her head when she read the headlinging story. "Is Santana Lopez Pregnant?" She read out loud.

"What the hell?"

"It says, "Santana Lopez has been spending a fair amount of time darting in and out of the bathroom these past couple of weeks. She also has been going to the hospital a lot. Sources say Santana Lopez is carrying a bun in her oven." Santana finished. "Holy shit."

**~To Be Continued~**

Yeah I don't really like this chapter. I have a plan for the future chapters and this was just a filler.


	9. Chapter 9

The truth was out. It was now a known fact that Santana was pregnant. The most shocking part was that Santana didn't really care if anyone knew anymore. No one even dared to try to say anything about her. She may not be a Cheerio anymore, but she was still feared. Santana also realized that trying to hide it would be a complete waste of time and energy since she was having twins. Santana was just ready to accept it and embrace it.

"San, we have so much shopping to do." Brittany said to her best friend one morning.

"We have a little time before we need to start shopping. I should wait a few more months."

"Yeah, but shopping is fun." Brittany exclaimed.

Santana sighed. She couldnt resist the excited look on Brittany's face. "Ok we can go to the mall tomorrow. I'm not feeling too hot today."

"Great." The twosome walked into the chior room and sat down. "We need to buy two of everything because you're having twins."

"You're having twins?" Tina asked, overhearing the conversation.

Santana turned around, "Yes, Tina."

Mercedes gave her a sympathetic look. "Good luck. My aunt has two twin boys and they are nothing but trouble. All they do is break their body parts and mess with other people's things."

Santana looked nervous, "Thanks. I'm hoping for a boy and a girl to balance each other out." Lauren couldn't contain the scoff that came out of her mouth. Santana turned around, "Do you have a problem?"

Lauren nodded, "Yes. A big one. The fact that you're just whorig yourself around with other people's boyfriends and getting knocked up and you seem so nonchalant about it."

"Look, tubby," Santana started, "It takes two to tango and I'm pretty sure Puck was more than willing. So why don't you bitch at him."

"You offered it to him."

"He didn't have to accept." Santana shot back. "If he wanted to be faithful to you, he would have said no." She knew that hurt Lauren because of the look on her face, but Santana didn't care. She simply turned back around and faced Brittany. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"There's this new baby store that opened up in the mall." Brittany told her. "We can go there after school."

Santana was about to say something when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It felt like someone just stabbed her. "Ow."

"Are you ok?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Just a stomach cramp."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office." Quinn suggested.

"I'm not dying over here. I'll be fine." Santana insisted. She'd just take a Tylenol or something.

* * *

><p>"Mom, why are you cooking so much food?" Santana asked, walking into her kitchen.<p>

"Well your father got back from his medical conference and it's been a while since he's had a home cooked meal." Isabel replied. "Is there a problem with that?"

Santana shook her head, "No. Do we have any Ginger Ale?"

"No." Isabel answered. "Are you ok?"

"I don't feel good today." Santana said.

"Were you nervous about going to school with everyone knowing you're pregnant?" Isabel questioned.

"I was at first but I got over it. My stomach just hurts."

"Do you need to go to emergency? Does it hurt really bad?"

"No." Santana couldn't find the right word to describe it. It didn't feel like she was going to die.

"I'm going to see if I can sleep it off."

"Don't you think you should eat first? Sleeping on an empty stomach is not good."

"I had a surprisingly big lunch. I'll be fine for a few hours." Santana reassured, before walking upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Puck, you and I need to talk." Puck's mom, Allison said.<p>

Puck sat down on his couch, "What's up?"

"Well I was doing your laundry when I found something."

"Was it a moldy sandwich? Because if it is, that's my science project." Allison handed Puck Santana's ultrasound picture.

"Start explaining." Allison ordered.

Puck sighed, "Well it's a ultrasound picture."

Allison rolled her eyes and took the picture out of Puck's hands, "Santana Lopez. Santana's pregnant."

Puck nodded, "Yup."

"Puck please tell me you aren't the father."

"I'm not the father." Puck joked. Allison shot him an intense glare. "Sorry."

"You're really going through this again? People usually learn from their mistakes, but you choose to repeat them. I really feel like slapping you in the face."

"Well I didn't plan on any of this to happen. I honestly don't think Santana even wanted to tell me because she planned on getting an abortion."

"She got an abortion?" Allison asked.

Puck shook his head, "No she decided to keep it. Well them."

"Them?" Allison repeated. "Like more than one?"

"Twins."

"Oh God. Is she going to keep them, or putting them up for adoption?"

"She's keeping them."

"Are you ready for that? Being a parent isn't as easy as babysitting is."

Puck nodded, "I'm as ready as I can be for something as big as this."

"And have you told Lauren you're having a baby with someone else?"

"She dumped me when I told her."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you liked her."

Puck shrugged, "I'll get over it."

"But its just another conseqeunce you'll have to face for cheating."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana managed to pull herself out of bed aftr a horrible night's sleep and into Puck's truck. She woke that morning with a text that said he would take her to school.<p>

"Why did you pick me up this morning?"

Puck shrugged, "I dont know. I just felt like it."

Santana nodded, "OK."

"My mom knows you're pregnant now. She found out yesterday."

Santana let out a surprised snort, "Wow. I assumed you already told her."

"Well I didn't."

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"I was going to tell her." Puck said. "It wasn't like I was going to hide it from her and raise the baby at your house. It never came up."

"Duh." Santana replied, sarcastically. "It never came up because you never told her."

"It slipped my mind. Sorry." Santana shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "You ok?"

"Have you ever had the feeling that something was off with your body?"

"Yeah, I guess. That one time my appendix almost burst. Why?"

"Something just doesn't feel right."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Puck questioned.

Santana was about to say yes when she touched the inside of her leg and felt something wet. She knew her bladder had become weak since she became pregnant, but peeing on herself was a little extreme. She looked at her fingers and saw that they were red. All color drained from her face. Blood. "Puck take me the hospital." Her voice was shaky and choppy, like she was trying to keep herself calm. "Something is definately wrong."

**~To Be Continued~**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok this chapter might be a little sad...or a lot sad. Just thought I'd give everyone a fair warning.

* * *

><p>Santana laid on the cold bed in her private hospital room. Everything was absolutely silent and it she was glad it was. Until she heard her cell phone ringing.<p>

"You don't have to answer it." Isabel told her. "I'll do it."

Santana ignored her and grabbed her phone. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Santana where are you and Puck at?" She heard Matt say on the other line. "Glee club won't start until you get here."

"I'm not coming today. I'm in the hospital." Santana said.

"What? What happened?" Matt asked, but Santana didn't answer. She just hung up her phone and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Where the hell is this doctor at?" Puck asked, pacing back and forth.<em>

_"I'm sure it's nothing." Santana said, trying to stay as optimistic as possible. "They say spotting is normal within the first few months. Maybe I was worrying for nothing."_

_"Yeah."_

_Santana sighed. Maybe the blood was stress related. She had been worrying a lot ever since she found out she was pregnant. Her doctor would probably suggest strict bed rest since she was having twins. "It's nothing." She silently whispered to herself._

_"Should we call your parents?" Puck asked, pulling Santana out of her thoughts._

_Santana shook her head, "No. If this is noting serious it would be a waste of time."_

_What if it is serious? Puck almost dared to say out loud. The question would just a big elephant in the room. He knew Santana was trying to stay as positive as she could and saying something like that would ruin her mood._

_"Hi Santana." Santana's doctor, Dr. Evans greeted as she walked into the room, along with a nurse._

_"Hi Dr. Evans." Santana greeted back._

_"Santana, I have some bad news." Dr. Evans started._

_Santana grabbed Puck's hand, trying to brace herself for whatever the doctor had to say to her. "Ok."_

_"You suffered a miscarriage." Dr. Evans said softly. She was trying to break the news as gently as she could._

_"That has to be a mistake." Santana argued. "My twins are fine."_

_Dr. Evans shook her head, "No, its not. That would explain the bleeding and the abdominal cramping."_

_Once Santana heard those words, her mind went blank. She had a miscarriage? How was that even possible? She had done everything right. She ate healthy, she took pre-natal vitamins, and she didn't drink or smoke. "I...I lost them?"_

_"No. You only lost one."_

_Santana felt Puck rubbing her back in what was supposed to be soothing circles, but she jerked him off._

_"We'll give you a minute, but we still want to keep you here to run some more tests." Dr. Evans and the nurse left the room._

_"San, are you..." Puck started but Santana cut her off._

_"Just call my mom, please." Santana said, stopping Puck from asking the notorious rhetorical question._

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Mr. Schue asked.<p>

Matt put his phone back in his pocket, "She said she was in the hospital."

"For what?"

Matt shrugged, "She hung up before I could ask."

"Is she ok?" Brittany asked.

"She's probably just ditching." Lauren said.

Matt shook his head, "I've known Santana since we were 2. She wouldn't lie, she'd just ditch."

"She probably just has a doctor's appointment." Brittany said.

Matt nodded, "Yeah." He agreed. He had a feeling something else was going on, but he dropped it for Brittany's sake. Her childlike mind wouldnt be able to comprehend anything other than that. "Mr. Schue, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Ok."

Matt slips out of the chior room. Once he makes it to the hall, he dials Puck's number.

"Hello?"

"Puck it's me."

"Hi Matt." Puck greeted, sadly.

"What's going with Santana?" Matt asked. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You need to ask Santana." Puck said.

"She's not going to tell me. The entire glee club is wondering."

"We're at the hospital." Puck told him.

"I know that. Santana told me that. I want to know why."

"Matt..."

"Can you please tell me?" Matt asked. "Is Santana ok?"

"In a way."

Matt scrunched his nose in confusion. What the hell did that mean? "Are the babies ok?"

"No." Puck answered.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Santana had a miscarriage." Puck finally said.

Matt stood speechless for a while. He couldn't believe what Puck just told him. "Puck, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

"How's Santana?"

"Hysterical. Her parents are with her right now."

"And are you ok?"

Puck let out a heavy sigh, "No. I'm not ok. I don't know what I am, but ok is not an option."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I have to go, Matt. I guess I'll talk to you later

"Ok." Matt hung up and walked back into the chior room.

"Long bathroom break." Mercedes said, sarcastically.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Sorry. I was talking to Puck."

"Are they really at the hospital?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah. Santana wasn't feeling good so she asked Puck to take her to the hospital." Matt lied.

Mr. Schue nodded, "Ok."

* * *

><p>"This is all my fault." Santana concluded, after trying to go over why something like this would happen to her.<p>

Allison shook her head, "No. Dont say that."

"But it's true. Karma is a bitch if you are." Santana told them, using a quote she had seen somewhere. "Maybe if I hadn't been so mean to everyone, this never would have happened."

"Honey that's not true." Isabel argued. "Children and babies aren't used as pawns in life."

"Then what happened?" Santana asked, honestly hoping for an answer. "I don't drink, I don't smoke, no one smokes in our house, I did everything right."

"Just like that doctors told you. This was a natural thing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's common." Santana repeated in a mocking tone. "That's what she said. "Things like this happen in the first trimester a lot. Like that was supposed to help anything."

Isabel pulled her crying daughter into a hug, "Baby I wish there was something I could do for you. Can I get you anything?"

Santana shook her head and pulled away from her mom, "No. You can't do the one thing I want."

Puck walked back into the room and sat down. He looked over at Santana, and grabbed her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. With the way Santana was acting, it was obvious he would have to be the strong one.

Allison got up, "Isabel, Richard, do you guys want some coffee? I was about to go get some."

Isabel also stood, "We'll come with you." She turned to Santana and Puck, "We'll be right back." The three adults walk into the hall.

Puck got out of his chair, laid next to Santana, and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt. "I wish this was one of those moments where I could say, "Things could be worse". But, I can't think of anything to top this gut-wrenching feeling that I'm feeling right now."

"I wish I knew what went wrong so all of this could make more sense." Santana spoke.

Puck ran his fingers carefully up and down Santana's stomach. "You didn't do anything wrong, so don't blame yourself."

"How do you know that?" Santana challenged. "These doctors make mistakes all the time."

"If you did something, there would be a reason as to why this happened." Puck replied. "It's just one of the ones that happen out-of-the-blue."

Santana stayed silent. A million and one different reasons were swarming around in her head. Maybe if she knew what happened, she wouldnt feel so bad. Not knowing had to be the worst feeling out of all of this besides the feeling of loss.

"San, we need to remember that we still have one baby."

Santna cringed and shook her head. "I don't want to remember."

"Don't take your anger and guilt out on this baby. He or she still needs strong parents."

"Can we drop it, please?" Santana practically pleaded. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Puck pulled Santana in closer to him. "We're going to be ok."

"No we aren't." Santana argued.

Puck wished he could argue with Santana. He wanted to tell her they were going to be ok, but he was starting to doubt himself. He just held Santana in his arms.

Outside of the room, Allison, Richard, and Isabel stood in the hallway. They decided to give the two teens a moment o privacy.

Isabel looked at her daughter through the cracked door, "Santana is just going to beat herself up over it. She's going to let all of the grief eat away at her until there's nothing left."

"How are we going to get them through this?" Allison asked.

Richard and Isabel stayed silent. They had no idea on how to answer that question.

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
